Two Princes One Princess
by xShea
Summary: Sugawara is in a relationship with Oikawa until a beautiful alpha jeopardizes their peaceful life.


TWO PRINCES ONE PRINCESS

It's been three years since the beginning of his relation with Oikawa. From the first time he saw him, he knew he wanted to be near to him, and not only as a friend… When he see him, his heart tighten. He want his hand to reach his cheek and his lips to brush his. And even if he's his boyfriend now, he still feels that way everytime. Exceptly that now, he can do it.

He saw him the first time on the volley court. His serves were so powerful. When he hit the ball in a loud sound, Suga could feel his heart beating in synchronization with his play. His face was a wixed between cheerful smiles and serious stares. He may has fallen in love at the first sight.

At first he didn't know what to do. He never has been in couple. But what he knew is that he wanted him to be his and for that, he didn't has choice but to get closer to him. Unexpectedly Oikawa was the first to search for him after the match practice. His breath almost cut when the taller came to talk to him. He was so beautiful. His body covered by the sweat exuded an amazing smell. Suga's legs was shaking weakly. His presence was so imposing that Suga bowed instinctively his head and shut his eyes. His omega instinct screamed to show his inferiority though he hates it.

Oikawa chuckled. What the taller could saw was an cute little omega with an incredible beauty. He saw him watching his actions the whole time. He wanted to hug him, to kiss his forehead in sign of protection but didn't know if it was because of his alpha instinct or if it was more than just this…

And here it is. Three years later. Holding hands in the street. Everything is perfect in their life. They lives in a little flat together, not far away from the university. Oikawa still plays volleyball meanwhile Suga spend his afternoons to study. They are as lovey-dovey as the start of their relationship. Over years, they built a strong connection made from trust. Oikawa is showing himself to be very affectionate. Suga loves to cuddle in Oikawa's arms.

Oikawa has registered themself into a training camp of volleyball for holidays. It was in the suburbs, an countryside that was really attractive for them. It was a good opportunity to relax together and, for Suga, to play once again since a long time. But even if Suga doesn't practice anymore, he often go to watch his boyfriend's play. One day, for kidding, Oikawa said that Suga in cheerleader outfit will makes him win for sure. Of course the smaller didn't wanna do it but it got them laughing.

Obviously, Oikawa didn't forget this joke. The next evening, Oikawa had a gift for Suga. A really short and cute skirt which revealed his thin leg and the beginning of his perfect thighs. The top was a simple blouse with a bow tie that bring out the sweetness of his face.

Just the thought of the night they spent after that makes Suga blush. That remember him a conversation he had with Oikawa… Since it's been a long enough that they are together, the alpha thought about mating. And… Well, Suga is still a bit unconfortable with this subject. He sure loves Oikawa but he's not really accepting the fact that he has to submit only because he's an omega. He has always been okay with being on the bottom for his lover but he doesn't think it's because of his nature. He thinks that to be marked is a proof of their love but in the same time… he doesn't think they need this to be together.

Well, they will talk about it while these holidays. Since Oikawa reserved a room at the onsen, they would have time to speak.

The sunset illuminates their back. Suga's head is on Oikawa's shoulder while they walk next to each other, not far away from the inn. But suddenly, the alpha remember he has to go to a doctor's appointment to check his knee. Walking with his cute Koushi empty his head. He really doesn't want to leave his boyfriend but he doesn't have the choice so he kiss his cheeks, his forehead and raise his face to finally imprisoned his lips between his.

"I love you Koushi."

He wishes he has to never let him go but this time he has to do. But before leaving him alone, Oikawa winked at him with a smile fraught with meaning.

The smaller gives a sad look before inhales the late afternoon fresh air and heading into the building. The entrance was large enough for ten people to stand. The floor was built with waxed hood that makes Suga's foot slipped on it without his shoes he just removed.

Oikawa will not be back before two or three hours so he just go up to their bedroom for this next two weeks. They came two days ago to enjoy these new environment, landscapes and shops. They were really busy but now that he's alone, Suga start to feel bored. He doesn't support to just stay locked up.

Under the circonstances, Suga starting to get hungry and Oikawa still outside, the omega just get out of his room for a little walk. It's pretty lonely with no one that he knows around so he just goes around without a destination set.

His head clear as he walk in a calm park near a little soothing forest. The sun almost erased beyond the horizon and Suga contemplate the amber sky over his head. The loneliness doesn't bother him anymore. Of course Oikawa misses him but the view and the relaxing atmosphere are so omnipresent that he doesn't care for a moment.

A long moment... Until a strange smell bring himself from his trance. It's a sweet scent indescribable with just words. It seems familiar. It's relaxing and Suga feels protected. Without realizing it, Suga stand up and walk toward the location whose emanated this smell.

In the light of the evening stands a man. His hair shines into a honey color because of the sunset, only the tips of his hair are darker. A gust wind brings the man's scent over Suga. His chest tighten when he sees the beautiful guys staring back at him. Suga's heart-beating is racing, he brings his hands to his blushed cheeks. Unintentionally he bites his lips, his body moves without his agreement and approaches the alpha standing right in front of him.

Suddenly, his eyes get bigger. He knew this person. It's Semi Eita, former setter of Shiratorizawa. How should he reacts ? A little nervous, he passes his hand through his hair and stamps shyly the ground. When their eyes meet, Suga feels breathless.

Semi doesn't moves. He only stares at the smaller, an unreadable look on his face. Is he mad..? Suga's heart-beating become louder, so loud that Semi could hear them if he listens carefully.

It was awkward. What should he says to break the silence ? He prayed. He prayed that somebody helps him, that somebody comes to take him out of this situation. And his prayers were heard. His phone rang.

With a weak nod he picks up the phone and walk away without adding anything. So thankfull to hear Oikawa's voice, he didn't really listen what he said. He just understood that Oikawa was waiting for him.

XXX

The following morning, Suga wakes up in Oikawa's arms. Oikawa's breath onto his neck tickles him. He chuckled sweetly and kisses his nose then his soft lips. Oikawa opens his eyes but shut them again and slides his hand behind Suga's nape to deepen the kiss. His tongue slips into Suga's mouth, making loud wet sounds.

He pulls Suga onto him, sliding his fingers all over Suga's skin, especially his thighs. He grips his ass and sucks his collarbone.

"Mh-! Wait- Tooru !"

Gently pushing him away, the omega lowers his head. His boyfriend looks at him with a concerned face.

"Are you okay ?"

Suga slightly nods before standing up. Oikawa keeps glancing at his cute boyfriend while he's walking toward the bathroom. What just happened in his mind ? Did he do something to get his boyfriend mad ? But he was the one who kissed him first so this is probably not that. Maybe he is not in the mood..

It's been since yesterday that he can't free his mind from the thought of the other alpha. He doesn't know why… But he felt uneasy when Oikawa touched his butt. Maybe… He feels shame because he didn't talk about the encounter with that other alpha. It's not like he did something wrong but… He just thinks he shouldn't talk about it.

So, trying to forget about all this, Suga slips his naked body into the water. The inn has a public bath and a private bathroom for each room not to mention hot springs. This time, he went to his private bathroom, not wanting to be bothered.

He relax into the bathtub. Rubbing his body with shower gel, he contemplates his musculature. He lost a lot of strength after leaving volleyball but his muscles are still developed enough. When he remembers Oikawa's arm, he feels small, like if he needs him to survive.

Stop. He always hated to think in this way. He hastily shampoos his hair and rinse them before he's heading out of the tub. Drying himself promptly, he puts on a single underpants.

He calls out to his boyfriend but receives no reply. So he's heading into the room. No one's here. Curious, he opens the door to look into the corridor, only his head exceeds through the door frame. He shouldn't have.

Right in front of him stands a man with beautiful ashy blond hair. His mind went blank for a moment. The smell… He was wrapped in the scent of the room, so he only smelled Oikawa until now… But.. This odour… Just here. It's…

"Hey !"

Startled, Suga raises his head suddenly, pushes the door wide open. Tears flowing from his eyes, passing next to the blond man, he jumps onto the brown-haired alpha who just called him. Oikawa…

Embracing Suga, Oikawa stares down at the other alpha with an impressive aura and an aggressive facial expression. The beautiful man looks back at him with a glance of defiance. Putting his hand in front of Suga's eyes to hide is view from the other alpha.

Without looking away, Oikawa by-passes the ashy blond-haired guy who doesn't avert his gaze either until the vision is definitively broken by the closed door.

"T-Tooru..?"

A little intimidated by Oikawa's possessive aura, Suga stays submissive without even thinking of rebelling. He never saw him this angry before… His omega's instinct yells to just shut up and obey him whatever his alpha could say.

Without warning, Oikawa turns Suga over him and kisses him. Suga whines but try to keep silent. In a dominant mood, the taller pushes him carefully against the door. Kisses increase but something bothers the poor omega…

The other alpha… He's still able to feel his presence behind the door. That makes him froze up instantly. He's right here. If he males the slightest noise.. He will hear it. Begging Oikawa by a glance wouldn't be enough.. At least as long that the other alpha was in the area..

Oikawa starts undressing, licking is displayed scent glands. Suga's legs shake so he grabs Oikawa's shoulders to maintain himself. Quiet sounds escape his mouth and weak tears show up into Suga's wet eyes.

"I-I'm.. so-sorry.. Forgive me… Tooru."

He feels ashamed. Oikawa never acted like that. He probably felt betrayed to see his omega with an other alpha. It's still not an acceptable reason but.. Why does he feel guilty ?

This time was the worse sex they ever had. Oikawa wasn't himself, there was more frustration than love. The ashy blond-haired alpha stayed until the middle, couldn't support it anymore. But the worst exacerbation was Suga's reaction. He just couldn't look Oikawa in the eyes anymore.. He's not afraid. He only feels miserable. Why ? Well it's obvious ! He's only an omega.

XXX

The atmosphere was awkward this afternoon. Since the morning, Suga keeps avoiding the looks Oikawa gave him. He needs to refresh his mind but he has to go to the training camp. It's difficult to ignore his alpha but.. he feels a little depressed. Oikawa probably feels it too but he doesn't know what to say… He apologized after what happened but… It wasn't the problem. He doesn't know what is exactly the trouble but he's sure sex isn't the problem. His intuition said it.

Trying to approach his boyfriend, Oikawa slightly touches his hand before holding it. Suga doesn't reply but doesn't push him away either. Shyly, he smiles and kisses Suga's cheek who lifts his head up.

Winding his arm around Suga's shoulders, the alpha cuddles his boyfriend's face with his nose. The taller squeals affectionately which makes Suga blushes.

"There are people around us !"

But it doesn't stop his boyfriend who smiles as if he's saying _I don't care_. So gently, he pulls his omega in his arms and takes him into the locker room. Showing to everyone that he loves this cute young man, _his_ omega.

Somehow the pressure between them disappears slowly like if nothing happened. Plus, with volleyball, the distance decreases until everything is like it always been. As both were setters, they weren't in the same team but.. Every breaks they see each other, share good moments and joy. Like before. Like in the beginning of their relationship

XXX

After practice, everyone's heading to changing rooms or showers. The couple, hand in hand, walk into the shower room, towel around their waist. Every alphas who dare to look at Suga are received by a fierce glance from Oikawa. It's in this kind of moment that the alpha realize he's lucky to have a wonderful omega like Suga.

The curve of his back, his round ass, his delicate muscles, his fluffy hair, his radiant smile, his beauty mark… Everything. Just all of him was fucking beautiful.

This will make him crazy. He wants to touch him. To proclaim him as _his_ omega. _He is mine._

Yes, nobody has the right to put himself between them. For preventive, he displays an expression full of spite.

And they needed that. Every single alpha stare at the grey-haired omega.. There is only three omega in this training camp and, obviously, Suga is the most attractive. His smaller build but still pretty manly makes you want to protect him whilst dominate him. Totally what majority of alphas expect from an omega.

His naked skin in display excites alphas in spite of himself. Oikawa growls, showing his sharp teeth. Accustomed to that, Suga acts like always, washing his graceful body. The vapour from hot water fills Suga's lungs. His vision troubles, his body feels numb. Surely due to the hot water after practicing this long.

But this reason is called into question when he suddenly sees, from the corner of his eye, a beautiful alpha… The same that he can't stop thinking of since he saw him.. Something… There is something in this guy whom makes him feel.. Weird.

Firstly, the more important fact is that he smells almost like Tooru. And that, he can't stand it. It's disturbing how similar they are.

Secondly, the protective warmth he feels when he's near him. He can't get this out of his mind. It's just as if he wouldn't fear anything if he were in his large arms..

Thirdly, his arms, face, hair, chest, legs, hip, ass… Everything is just handsome ! His body is perfect. And more he thinks of it, more he wants him to hold him. No, he feels like he _needs_ it ! His entire body is asking for it.

But his thoughts get back to Tooru. How can he be this naughty to his boyfriend ? How can he even think of someone else when he has such a perfect lover ? He is so unworthy of Oikawa's love.. He loves him ! It's sure ! He is deeply in love ! But why ? Why does he feel this guilty ? Why can't he get the other out from his head ? No, now, he can't look at Tooru anymore..

He doesn't deserve him anymore.. His feelings can't hide anywhere, he will find out soon that something mess up. Oikawa has always read in him like an open book. He is so attentive. They need to talk.

Nervousness overflows from every movement done by Suga. His breath cuts off and his facial expression breaks into a terrified frown. Semi is watching over him. He loses instantly all abilities to control himself. What should he do ?

"Koushi."

The authoritative voice pierces his mind. Yes, Tooru is right next to him. But the admonishment he expected changed into a shouting match. Before realizing it he finds himself trapped between two alphas. Oikawa catches him from behind, squeezing him against his strong body.

Right in front of them, the source of their problems.. Semi. His angry look would kill the taller alpha if he could. Grabbing Suga's arms, he intensely defies Oikawa from the look but this contact was a shock. Suga's body shudders furiously. He never felt this before. Tiny electric shocks run across his veins like small fireworks.

"Get away from my fate mate."

What did he just say ? Fate.. mate ? Everything blurs, even Oikawa's face broke down into a mixed of shock, denial and rage. They were so numb, everything were cleared now but still so fuzzy. Semi.. This wonderful alpha was his fate mate ! But Oikawa is his lover and he doesn't want to change his mind because of stupidities like _fate_.

Not being able to push him away, the omega takes refuge further into Oikawa's arms.

"Tooru is my lover. Don't come near me..."

Semi's frustrated face winces into a offended smile. Why is this obstacle on his way ? His instinct screams to beat his opponent. Clenching his fist, he gathers all his calm and patience to not punch his rival's face.

XXX

The end of the day was even more silent than the beginning. They knew they wouldn't escape the necessary conversation. That's why, without a word, mechanically once they're back, they sat next to next on the bed. Oikawa's hand brushes Suga's. No more.

"Koushi..."

Oikawa is the one who talked first. The name which came out from his lips marked the end of a period of serenity. The alpha tries to display confidence when he looks up, straight into his eyes, but his voice break down when he tries to sneak the word _fate_ out of his mouth. Yes… His fate mate…

"When did you meet him..? You talked to him while I couldn't an eye on you, don't ya ?"

These words shocked Suga. Did he insinuate that he cheats on him ? Did he think that he can act that horrible way ? The omega tells himself that it's the anxiety, he didn't mean it. His insecurity talked for him.

"You're wrong ! I've never-!"

"I AM NOT WRONG. When my back is turned you flirt with other alphas !"

He cut Suga in the middle oh the sentence by raising his voice, letting the bewildered omega retract on himself. Fear arises from the smaller one when the alpha reeks only anger. He never saw Oikawa this frightening before. Sugawara was terrified. There was no other word.

The scent of terror was so powerful, all people in the inn probably could smell it. Thanks to this, Oikawa comes to his senses, but it's too late. Suga's eyes are teary and his full body slightly shakes. But the worse is the state of his thoughts. He is still under the shock. How.. How can he say that ? Doesn't he trust him ? How these years of confidence can be waved away this easily ?

"Koushi, I didn't-!"

He reach out his hand toward his boyfriend but without hesitation, the smaller one slaps him.

"Fuck you ! Get lost, you asshole !"

Without warning, Suga runs away from the room. Quickly, he goes out of the hostel, almost breathless already, he stops at a corner of a street. He was already tired after the practice but now, after all these events he is completely exhausted. Especially as he has nowhere to go. He doesn't want to see that jerk for now but where would he sleep ? He should try to text Daichi but right now he isn't in the mood. He only wants to go away from here, to stay alone and to rest.

Slowly, with heavy step, the lonely omega walk until he emerges into a small forest. The small forest where he met the beautiful alpha… Suga sigh, sitting down under one of the tallest trees. If only _he_ was his lover, it would have been easier.

Closing his eyes, Suga tries to imagine how their life would have been if he went out with Semi. He would have certainly loved him as much as Oikawa does, maybe more ? Holding himself, he imagines Semi's strong arms embracing him. They must be comfortable. He would probably feels reassured. His protective hands would take away all his pain and problems by slidding along his skin.

Just thinking about it makes him shiver. Yes.. His fingers on him, slowly traveling on his body, starting from his cheek, meandering from his neck to his belly, brushing his nipple, caressing lower and lower until he strokes his thighs. It would be…

Realizing suddenly the slick dripping between his legs he tenses up. He has nothing for wiping himself. His stomach ties itself. A burn deep inside him occurs, his heart feels squished but he isn't supposed to have his heat before one month.

"Holy shit.."

"What a naughty language my boy."

The panicked omega freeze up. That smell… Oh no… Starting to feel dizzy, he tries to stand up but his weak legs wouldn't support him for a long time. Step by step, he walks away from the man behind him but a few steps after he started, his foot hit a heap of earth.

His torso falls over the ground. Head first, he shuts his eyes. Waiting to feel his body hitting the floor with a bang but the crash never happened. Large triceps lifting him against his build. In no time, the omega buries his face against the other chest. It feels nice. Terribly nice.

They stay like that for long minutes without speaking before the alpha raises Suga's chin between his thumb and index. Not saying anything yet, he plants his gaze deeply into Sugawara's eyes. His look was a bit scary but full of kindness.

"You're definitively the one that I want."

Without warning, he holds his head between his hands and locks their lips together.

Suga's mind is totally messed up. What should he do ? Right now he wants to kiss him further, do it again and again, to be embraced and to do a lot of things with him but it's not right !

"W-Wait ! Wawawawait !"

He detaches himself from the alpha against his own will but all this doesn't stop the mood.

"No. I would be crazy without you. Please, stay with me, forget all about your boyfriend and be mine."

"I-I can't ! I love him and we are happy together ! I can't abandon him because I… You… I don't know anymore.."

The omega looks away. He doesn't know what he wanted to say. Yes he loves Oikawa… He thinks. But what he feels for the other is so much more than love and in the same time it's something less specified. He feels totally lost, he is supposed to love Oikawa so why does he hesitate ?

"He doesn't deserve you after scaring you like he did."

The smaller stiffs. He had forgotten what his boyfriend told him, how bad he reacted instead of comforting him and saying that all will be fine…

"How do you know..?"

"I smelled your fear at the inn. No alpha should scared an omega like that. It's unbearable. That's why I've followed you, to speak with you about it."

"But I don't want to betray-"

The taller one embraces the small omega on the verge of tears, silencing him naturally.

"Shhhhh.. Don't worry, I'm here now and forever. You don't have to be strong anymore. Everything will be alright..."

"You… You promise ?"

Suga sobs, giving an impression of despair. His sorrow flows all out of his eyes, taking refuge into Semi's arms. The alpha looks at him with pain and hugs him to make him feels any better. He wants this person to never be devastated again.

XXX

Suga is coming back into his room. He left Semi on the way, they agreed that he needs to talk with Oikawa and this would be difficult if he was there so they separated at the porch of the inn. He barely passed the door of his room when the brown-haired man jump on him.

"Koushi ! You're back ! I'm sorry ! Terribly sorry ! I love you ! Really ! I didn't mean-!"

The omega gestures for him to shut up. To hear these lovely words, it pinches his heart. Displaying his sadness on his face, Suga tells him to sit. The alpha, a bit shocked, sit down onto the bed and smiles weakly at him, patting the place next to him but the omega keep standing in front of him.

"I can't stay with you anymore."

Oikawa's eyelids widen, his ears buzzing, his mind went blank for seconds until he finally captures the words.

"It.. It can't be true ! You're kidding, right ! Tell me it's a joke! TELL ME IT'S A JOKE !"

Agitated, the alpha catches the shoulders of the smaller one with rage but it don't change anything. The omega stares at him with determination.

"I love you. But I love him more and it will get worse with time. I'm sorry… I know it's difficult… But-"

"BUT WHAT ? We spent THREE YEARS together ! Three years without a single problem ! We live together ! We eat together. We sleep together ! I shared my life with you and you shared yours with me ! You are the most important person to me, I love you so much I would die for you ! And you just put it aside because you found your _fate_ mate ? You'll break all we built for years for a bullshit like **FATE** ?"

Right now, Tooru was crying. His tears was full of wrath, pain and despair. How his love could do this to him ? He is literally destroyed. All his members feel heavy, pain is spreading all over his body. His thoughts blend together and his blurred vision makes him lose the concept of space.

But Tooru wasn't the only one who cried. Sugawara, still quiet, weeps in silence. He knows Oikawa is right. He knows he shouldn't do it but he can't. He is over the edge but what keep him away from cracking was the thought of Semi. He feels awfully mournful for Oikawa, for them but he can't fight. Wherever he is, Semi appears in his mind and won't let him to live peacefully anymore.

"You have been the one… I loved for three years. But tomorrow, I will sleep with Semi. I will sleep, eat and live with him. When the camp will end, I'll get my stuff and everything will definitively stop. We shared years of our life together… But from tomorrow I will share it with him and I'm happy ! When I'm with you, I think about him. When we fought and that I thought about him, I was thinking about us anymore.. Still.. It hurts. It really hurts Tooru..! I didn't want to fall in love with him ! I didn't want this to happen ! I wanted to love you and only you, to stay with you forever ! To start our family and to have babies with you !"

It's too much. There was so much he wanted to do with Tooru. They planned so much things which promised to be cheerful, their life was promising to be flourished together. Never. Never they thought that someone would knock down their paradise.

They can't stand it. Everything was said and nothing will change their mind but they were here, still emptying of all the tears of their bodies. They were both miserable but to confort themself in their misery, they held each others and lied down on the mattress. They slept like this for the last time, the last night before the end.

The following day, Sugawara joined Semi at the training camp.

XXX

"Koushi, give me a kiss."

The large alpha embraces the pretty omega from behind and wedges his head in the hollow of his neck. The omega chuckles.

"It's hard from where you are."

Still he manages to kiss him on the corner of his lips. The alpha smiles and turn him around, deepening the exchange. Suga whines when he presses against his lower parts.

"You're unfair Eita ! I'll get hard if you touch me and we don't want to stain my groom suit !"

"Well you'll be perfect in a wedding dress !"

The alpha nuzzles his nose against the mark on the omega nape. They were mated since a couple months and today is their wedding day after three years of relationship.

"Stop this and let's see others ! Tooru is waiting for us."

The taller pouts when he hears the name of «Tooru» going out of Suga's mouth but he knows that they are close. Yet he knows that Oikawa still loves Koushi but he will never do anything to make the omega sad so he is not afraid that he tries to steal him away from him.

The two of them go to the living room where their closest friends are waiting for them. On the sofa, Oikawa and Daichi are seated, they didn't notice the couple yet but it doesn't matter since the omega jumps on Oikawa's knees, clasping his arms around his neck.

"How do you find me ?"

The alpha looks at him with wide eyes and holds back his breath. The person in front of him is _wonderful_ , that's what he thought.

"You are awesome Koushi !"

He nuzzles his cheek again Suga's. The smaller one laughs under the touch of his friend. It pained the other, he would have wanted him to wear this suit for him, not for another alpha. He dreamed for years to marry him but now, his future husband was decided.

"I'm happy you were by my side during these years."

The omega, talking with a low voice full of consideration, kisses his forehead. The alpha blushes slightly, he knows he won't have more than this but it's enough for him to be happy.

"HUM. HUM. I don't bother you ?"

The two of them turn toward the ashy blond-haired alpha and chuckles spread into the room. A lot of people whispers the word _jealousy_ in a good mood.

The omega moves away from Oikawa and hugs his lover, hapiness all over his face.

"I'll never let you go, Eita. I love you. Plus, soon it will not be just you and me."

The two of them smile at each other while the omega rests his hand prudently on his belly.

XXX

During a spring night, their every day life is disrupted. An agitation is rushing their life. Sugawara will give birth soon. The contractions are regular but the time between each contraction gradually decreases. He needs to go to the maternity.

"Eita ! It… It hurts ! The.. The contractions..!"

The alpha carries him tenderly, taking care to not hurt him. He's been by his side everyday, cuddling him to reassure him. He treasured him like if he were a porcelain doll. When he was unstable emotionally and said that he was ugly with his big belly, he bolstered that he found him beautiful. He was watchful and lovingly tended of his omega. He never went too far away from his lover.

"I'm here honey. Don't worry. I'll take you to the maternity."

Without any hesitancy, he carries his lover in his arms like he did on their wedding day. He pay attention to be delicate and presses him against his chest. The omega nests his head in the hollow of his neck.

He often burrows his face in his lover's neck and do it more frequently since he is pregnant. Also, he regularly touches his stomac when he is stessed and now isn't an exception to the rules. When Semi puts him on the back seat, the omega doesn't want to let him leave.

Gently, the alpha kisses him on his face and takes his hands. They must go now.

"Koushi, everything will be alright ! I will stay with you and hold your hand but please, for now let me drive you to the maternity."

Not sure of himself, he claims a kiss before letting him go. He trusts him, everything would be alright.

His husband told true. During hours, until everything was done, he held his hand and supported him all along this hard event and now, two lovely babies was born. A gorgeous baby boy whom they named Tenshi and a cute little girl called Aina.

XXX

"Awh..~ Eita, stop !"

The splendid omega pushes his husband away but this one doesn't give up and pulls him closer once again.

"It tickles ! And I said I don't want to fuck for now !"

"Wow, what a bad tongue you have ! I don't want to fuck you, I want to make sweet love to you !"

Laughing out loud, the alpha launches the smaller one onto the bed and straddles him. Covering him of kisses, Semi snuggles against his lover who is clinging to him.

"I said ' _'No''_. I'm exhausted after all those exercises, sorry honey."

Recovering, he glares at his husband with an innocent look to persuade him to let him rest peacefully. It's been three months since the childbirth. He is doing sport exercises to regain his narrow waist and it works. He is almost as slim as before his pregnancy.

"But that will relax you ! Plus we didn't do it since a while ago."

Exasperated, the gorgeous gray-haired omega pushes him aside before he gets on Semi's laps. Semi tries to kiss him but Suga stops him by putting the palm of his hand on the alpha's mouth.

"I want to be cuddled but no more."

A smirk appears on Semi's face, it gives shivers to Suga but it was just the beginning. The horny alpha licks the cute omega's palm. He immediately removes his hand, blushing.

"I said-!"

He is interrupted by a kiss. His wrists are hold by Semi's palms which pull them toward him, sticking the couple against each other.

"You said I couldn't do pervy things. I wouldn't."

He grins, letting his wrists go but only to grip his round ass and kneading them. The other moans lightly. He really likes it but would never admit it. Meanwhile, Semi floods him with kisses and installs his mate onto the bed.

"I love you dear."

Brushing his nose against his lover's, they smile sincerely, from the depths of their hearts. The alpha couldn't help but caress the thighs of his omega however the ambiance is absolutely full of tenderness with a bit of sensuality. They look at each other right into their eyes, filled with passion.

Slowly reaching his cheek, the alpha deposites multiple kisses.

"I love you too, Eita."

Cries break off their sweet moment. Both stop immediately. The babies are awake. Sighing, the alpha stands up and offers his hand to his mate to help him. Suga grabs it and rises from the bed.

"This time I feed Aina. Take care of Tenshi !"

Giving the instructions, the omega makes a small detour by the kitchen to prepare baby bottles and to bring them at the children room. Providing one nursing bottle to Semi, he gently holds his cute little daughter in his arms and let the baby drinks his milk eagerly. Laughing, he raises his eyes to meet Semi's glance. A link of complicity is making itself felt. Love is palpable as they look deeply into each other's eyes, affectionately smiling, saying sweet words without a voice to break the warm silence. They created their own little, happy family. They live together since three years, they got married and had babies. More importantly, their love increases every single day. Their life was perfect.

Until one day, everything crashed down.

XXX

It's Semi's birthday ! That's the main thought residing in Suga's mind. He is so impatient, He waited for this since a month ! Today is a holidays so it was hard to do something special in their house. In order to remedy this, he planned with Oikawa to organize the party at his home. Obviously, Semi got mad when he asked him to spend that free day with him and his lover said that he had planned something with Oikawa. But what pissed the alpha off is the fact that Oikawa, his actually best friend, is his ex-boyfriend and so he was more upset that his mate prefer to spend time with another alpha.

Suga understands this, still he does like nothing and went at his bestfriend's home. They spent the day to preparate the house but the result his amazing. This evening swears to be fun.

Toward 8 pm, all the guests are present. Now, all that is missing is the birthday boy. Suga planned everything. When Semi will come, the babysitter that he called up will come to watch their children. She should be here about 8:30 pm so he should hurry up to send a message to his mate.

 _I'm at Oikawa's place. Come pick me up, please._

He didn't wait to long for getting an answer.

 _Oh.~ So finally you have enough to spend time with him after I was abandoned ?_

Suga grins. He loves to see how jealous and cute his husband is.

 _Don't sulk ! When we'll get home, we'll spend a very hot night together darling.~ But you need to come get me !_

 _Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes ! Be ready !_

Suga puts his phone back in his pocket and looks at Oikawa, doing the victory sign.

"Twenty minutes !"

Oikawa smiles back at him and rolls his right arm around Suga's shoulders.

"Soon your Romeo will be there !"

Looking at each other with complicity, they sit onto the sofa. As time went on and activities thread together, Suga and Oikawa start to feel impatient while guests just talk and drink, not paying attention about the missing of the alpha. As it's getting late, Suga is really worried. His lover is not here and he will never. Semi never came.

"Suga, come. Let's go to your place. Maybe he falls asleep. Also that will explain why he doesn't reply."

Wasting no time, they hop into the car. The omega's concern influenced largely the alpha's driving since in a quarter of an hour they were in front of the couple's little love nest. Hastening, Suga almost kicks down the door. Alerted, a young female omega appears, panicked until she sees Suga's face.

"Sempai ! Why are you here this early ? Should you be at the party ?"

"Yachi-chan, is Eita here ?"

The smaller omega displays a disturb look on her face. She didn't expected to be asked this question. She has no idea where Semi could be so she keep quiet until Suga speaks again.

"It's fine, you can go. I'll take care of everything. Thank you Yachi."

Suddenly, Suga seems really tired. He embraced the younger girl and walk her down to the entrance where Oikawa waits. The cute blond omega looks quite worried but Oikawa greets her before closing the door without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Suga checks all rooms in the home. No sign of his lover. The only thing that reassures him is their babies's presence.

"I'll wait there with you."

Oikawa gets into the room, looking at Suga who cradles his babies. He only scratches his head, not diverting his eyes from his children.

They passed two hours in this heavy atmosphere until a phone call interrupts this surroundings. Unfortunately, Suga would have wished to never answer. When he picked up, a cold voice without feeling talked through the apparatus. His tone was as sinister as the bad new he announced.

" _I regret to inform you that your husband died in a car crash. The other driver.._ "

He can't hear anymore. His ears are ringing. The only thing he could understand was a silencer humming. He feels dizzy and nauseous. He almost falls under the dizziness and standing upright is an olympic test since he feels the ground widening under his foot. He loses all his senses as he didn't notice that Oikawa made him sit down onto the couch, asking what's wrong but getting no response. The omega is in a state of shock. What he said is wrong. It's just a joke. It's meaningless. Why his mate would be dead..? It's.. It isn't true !

"Hey ! Tell me what's happenin-Eh ? "

Slowly, without a sound, tears flows on the omega's cheeks. Yes, Semi never came home.

XXX

"Koushi, I get in !"

The alpha invites himself in the bedroom, the breakfast on a plate. The omega is wrapped into blankets, not showing the tip of his nose. It's hard to see him like that. Oikawa senses a twinge in his chest.

He did everything to cheer him up unsuccessfully. His morose behavior hasn't shown any signs of improvement. He never smiled again since the day of the accident. The only time he releases a sensation other than sorrow are when he takes care of his children. Their children. He doesn't want them to grow up with a atmosphere of mourning. These wonderful babies are the proof of their union, the result of their love.

But this love his meaningless now. It's been two years. The 27 years old omega is lonely. After few months, Oikawa offered him to live with him since the omega stopped to work but he refused the proposal, not able to replace his alpha. But the alpha tried to convince his friend for over a year and finally Suga agreed, understanding that it's not this that will erase Semi from his head.

He moved in six months ago with Oikawa. It was hard but he needed to be separate from this house where he lived together with his mate. The persisting smell drove him crazy. The presence of his alpha was everywhere but he was nowhere.

Of course, Oikawa wanted more with Suga but he doesn't want to take advantage of the omega's loneliness. He truly loves him even if he knows that the person he loves will never share his feelings. He just wants his hapiness. To take care of him is enough for his own bliss.

"Eat your breakfast !"

The alpha takes place next to the omega, stroking his hair with a gentle touch. Now that he hasn't his mate anymore, Suga is moody. Sometimes he comes to cuddle against Oikawa and sometimes he doesn't let him to touch him. But this time Suga just turns back and nests his face on Oikawa's hand.

"You don't have to be this kind with me…"

His small, weak voice is shaking. As if it was usual, Oikawa just didn't get surprised.

"I know but I want to."

" Why ?"

"Because I love you. It doesn't matter to me that you are mated. That I can't be your alpha anymore. I just want to share my life with you. I know that you love and will always love Semi but I'm happy because I have the luck to be alive and to live with you."

The omega keeps silent. He already knew all this and to see how brave is Oikawa reminds him old days. If he moves out with another alpha than Semi it only was because the alpha was Oikawa and he trusted him.

"You know we will never sleep together.."

"It doesn't matter. I love you. Not your body. I'll accept everything about you."

"But Tenshi and Aina… I can't..!"

"I'll love them as if there were my own children ! I would be the father that is missing ! I can't replace Eita but I can show you that I'm worthy to be with you !"

Shaken by this statement, Suga loses all his ways to speak. He really wants to say _Yes_ but the picture of Semi flashes on his mind. Seeing the hesitation, the alpha's hand brushes by Suga's cheek, making Suga's reason flies away.

"Koushi, let's be together for the rest of our lifes."


End file.
